Love not lost
by Lauren Williams
Summary: In the spirit of Vaneltines Day here a Y/YY for you all. This is my first Yaoi so be nice to me, I always liked these two as a couple and decided to give it a try.
1. Default Chapter

Love not lost  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh but I'll keep you posted on my progress.  
  
Notes: Okay, this is in the spirit of the holiday Valentines Day, although I don't like it much others do so this is for them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi Motou sat on the window sill watching the snow fall. There had been an unexpected snow storm the day before Valentines Day. Yugi had lost his entire feel for this holiday ever since Valentines Day the year before. He had admitted his loved for his long time friend Tea. She however laughed in his face and told him that the only reason that she even hung out with him was because she liked Yami.  
  
Yami, Yugi didn't know it until about a month after Valentines Day but he had feelings for his darker half. He was going to tell him on Christmas Eve but he had come down with an illness so he was unable. He decided that he would tell him tomorrow, or even at the party tonight.  
  
Yes the party that he wished he didn't have to go to. It was being held at Kaiba's mansion but Tea would be there. He had stayed as far away from her as he could the past year. No one seemed to notice and if they did they didn't say anything.  
  
Everyone else, at the thought Yugi let a single tear slide down his cheek. Everyone had someone this season, everyone except Yami, Tea, and himself. He knew Tea was after Yami and he knew he didn't have a chance but he knew he still had to try. Seto had Serenity, Ryou had Bakura, Joey had Mai, Tristin had this girl angel from school, and even Mokuba had a little sweetheart, but Yugi, he had no one.  
  
"Yugi come down here, are you ready for the party tonight?" Yugi's grandpa called up the stairs. Yugi shivered, it was so cold out, he was wrapped in a blanket but other then that he was ready to go. He walked down the stairs to see his darker half on the couch watching TV.  
  
"Cold aibou?" Yami asked looked at the bundled up Yugi. Yugi just nodded as he shivered uncontrollably again.  
  
"Well then we better bundle you up before we get going, you aren't going in a blanket Yugi," Grandpa said coming back with coats. Yugi smiled, his grandpa cared a lot about him and Yami.  
  
As they arrived Yugi politely gave then the cookie's him and Yami had made. They were heart shaped with pink frosting on them; they also had little messages like 'be mine'.  
  
Yugi then went off to find his friends. He found them playing duel monsters in the corner. "Hi guys, who winning?" Yugi asked as he sat down next to Joey.  
  
"Bakura is kicking Tristin butt," Ryou said proudly. Yugi smiled, Tristin tried but he wasn't a great duelist. Yugi hung around his friends all night, keeping close to Yami, very close. Somewhere in the night Tea asked to speak to Yugi alone. Yugi didn't know what she wanted so he went with her.  
  
"Listen small fry, you better stay away from my Yami. He is mine this Valentines Day and there is nothing you can do about it. You ruined this holiday for me last year but this year you won't. Just stay out of our way and let us be happy. You are just a burden to the crew anyway," she said and left a broken, sobbing Yugi at the top of the stairs.  
  
Yugi didn't even bother going back down stairs; he just wanted to be alone. He found one of the many quite rooms and locked the door. He slid down the door and pulled out a pink heart shaped card. He took it out and read it over:  
  
Yami,  
  
I don't know how you feel about me but I know this is how I feel about you. Yami ever since last years Valentines Day party I realized that I liked you more then a brother or a darker half. It changed over the year and has now blossomed into love. I really don't care if you return it but I know I couldn't hold it in any longer. I love you my Yami, forever.  
  
Yugi  
  
Yugi smiled at the memory or writing the letter, his smile turned into a frown and he tore the card up into little pieces. "Yami will never return my feeling, who was I kidding," he said as he cried more.  
  
Downstairs Yami was getting worried. Ever since Yugi's little talk with Tea he hadn't seen his little light. He couldn't even reach him telepathically, like Yugi had put up a block or something.  
  
"Has anyone seen Yugi?" he asked the group, Tea had gone to get him something to drink but the rest of them said they hadn't seen him since his little 'talk' with Tea. Tea, yes Tea, Yami knew she had a thing for him but he had no interest in her. She had tried to get him already once tonight but Yami had turned her down. You had to give her a little credit though, she was damn persistent. In fact his heart was already taken, by a tri haired, crimson eyed boy. Yes, Yugi had total control over his heart, that's why it hurt when Yugi purposely blocked him out. He finally made up his mind.  
  
"I'm going to find Yugi," Yami said as he stood up. Tea unfortunately decided to make her entrance again.  
  
"Where are you going Yami my sweat?" she asked seductively. The group cringed, no one really liked her but Yugi seemed to want her in the group so they never tried to get rid of her. Lately though Yugi had been very distant from the girl.  
  
"I am going to find Yugi, don't follow me," he said as he walked up the stairs. When he reached the top he could hear the sounds of someone crying. When he tried to open the door he found it locked.  
  
"Yugi are you in there, it's me Yami. Open up please aibou, I don't want you to be hurting no matter what the reason," Yami called out, when there was no reply he got worried and started to bang the door with his shoulder.  
  
After about five attempts the door burst open, Yami looked around and saw a small figure in the corner of the room, Yugi. He could see the streak marks of where the tears had been flowing down his cheeks.  
  
"Yugi, what's wrong?" Yami asked.  
  
At the sound of his voice Yugi bolted upright and ran out the door, pushing Yami as he went. He ran down the stairs and threw the crowd. No one noticed him when he opened the door and ran out, without shoes, or a coat.  
  
When Yami regained his senses and what had happened he was confused. Why had Yugi run from him like that? As Yami went to follow the small upset boy he stepped on a bunch of torn pieces of paper. He didn't think anything of it and continued after Yugi. When eh reached the top of the stairs Tea was waiting for him.  
  
"Which way did Yugi go?" Yami asked sternly, he didn't have time for her right now.  
  
"Why worry about that little brat, you have me and we are all alone now," Tea said. Yami's blood pressure started to rise, how DARE she speak of Yugi like that!  
  
Yami took off down the stairs and noticed a little swing in the front door. He looked to the coat rack and saw Yugi's coat still there. He started to worry that Yugi had taken off without his coat. Yami grabbed his own and hurried his shoes on. Then he grabbed Yugi's shoes and his coat and ran out the door.  
  
As soon as he stepped into the cold snow he saw Yugi's small footprints. He quickly followed the tracks, the snow was quickly piling up and if he didn't find him soon then prints would be gone.  
  
Yugi had long ago collapsed from the cold and exhaustion and he just wished that someone would make it warm. He soon welcomed the darkness that engulfed him.  
  
Yami had been following the print for about five minutes now and his feet were freezing, he could only imagine how Yugi was feeling. All of a sudden he tripped over something, when he looked down he realized that he tripped over Yugi. He quickly picked up his frozen love. He wrapped him in his coat and sprinted back to the mansion. When he burst threw the door the whole party stopped to see what was going on. When they saw the half frozen ex- pharaoh and Yugi they quickly went into panic mode.  
  
Yami quickly got a blanket and wrapped Yugi up in it. He then sat by the fire and rocked his bundle. Joey came over with a bunch of ripped papers in his hands.  
  
"Yami I think this was supposed to be for you, but I think Yug ripped it up. Yami, it says he loves ya," Joey said handing Yami the papers.  
  
"Oh my sweat little aibou, I love you as well," Yami whispered to Yugi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I will continue later but I have dumb school work to do. Write soon, bye for now but I will write. I didn't do great this quarter and I know I am going to be banned for a while so sorry. 


	2. The truth

Love not lost  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own this, so don't even think about suing me, hey cut it out I can tell you are thinking about it.  
  
Notes: Sorry to finish this a little after valentines day but I've been busy, what's new. Anyway I am finishing it now aren't I????? So stop acting so childish and read!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tea came into the room and said, "Oh my God, Yami what happened to Yugi?" She kneeled down next to Yami trying to get close to him not really caring what happened to Yugi.  
  
"You did," said Seto, he had just came back into the room with some warm hot chocolate for Yugi and Yami.  
  
"What are you talking about Seto?" she asked quietly.  
  
Seto set the try down and said, as calmly as he could, "Well you see, for protection purposes I have a camera in every room and in every hallway. I just happened to be looking through the tape from earlier when Yugi disappeared and I came across your conversation with the small boy. You are the reason he left the party in hysteria," he finished with a bit of anger in his voice. You had done a lot for Seto, he had convinced Joey to allow him to date serenity, and he had helped him numerous times when he was in a jam as well.  
  
"I don't believe it, all this time we only kept you in the group because Yugi liked you and then you did this to Yugi," Ryou said, he leaned into Bakura, scared of her for a moment. Bakura wrapped his arms around his frightened light.  
  
"Leave will ya," Joey said coldly. Tea was still taking this all in apparently. She didn't make a move to leave or even defend herself.  
  
"Leave Tea," Yami said without taking his eyes off of Yugi. Tea looked to him at the sound of his voice.  
  
All of a sudden anger filled her eyes. "Fine, I'll leave, I only stayed with you losers because Yami was so hot. Joey is stupid; no one likes him but his sister for Gods sake. Tristin, what have you ever done to contribute to the group??? Seto, all you ever were to this group was the money; no one cared for you, ever. And Yugi, the shrimp of the group, Yami was his best part and everyone knew that. He really wasn't even needed if you ask me," she yelled. Yami soon had enough, it was bad enough she was making fun of his and Yugi's friends but when she got on Yugi's case he exploded at her.  
  
"Well, no one even wanted you here, it was only Yugi, he was the only one who cared for you. You are wrong about everyone here Tea, everyone here has a loved one, everyone but you. Yo are a cold heartless bastard and if it wasn't for Yugi we would have kicked you out a long time ago!" Yami yelled, Seto went to say something but it was obvious that the ex-pharaoh wasn't done yet.  
  
"Yugi has such a kind heart, how could you to this to him. He cared for everyone no matter what they were doing, even if it was his enemy he cared for him. I asked him once why he never said that he hated someone, he told me because if he died the next day the last thing he wanted to say to a person was the he hated them. Do you understand that Tea, he never hated anyone, I don't think he even hates you now. He didn't hate Seto when he was trying to stop him from helping save his grandpa's soul, not Bakura when he had control over Ryou's body, never, no one." Yami took a deep breath. "But you know what Tea, I don't feel the same way, and I have no problem in saying that I hate you, now leave!" Yami finished off.  
  
Tea was in a bit of shock and it took Seto's body guards to bring her back to her senses as she was lifted off the property.  
  
"Yami, there is a bedroom to the right of the bathroom up the stairs; you should get Yugi into bed and out of those wet clothes. You should fine a spare in the draw," Seto said. Yami nodded and left.  
  
Yami found the clothes no problem and he quickly changed Yugi. He then put Yugi into the bed and pulled the covers up to his chin. Yami sat down on the edge of the bed and watched Yugi sleep.  
  
"Yami...no I live you...Yami please," Yugi tossed in his sleep and turned violently. Yami's ears perked up at the sound of his name. Yami turned to Yugi just to see his body go into a uncontrollable shiver.  
  
"Yugi?" Yami said as he sat down closer to Yugi's flushed face. The boy was sick because he was out in the snow without any warm clothes.  
  
"Yami...I love you...I'm sorry...I've ruined the party," Yugi said, this time when Yami looked to his face he saw his eyes half open.  
  
"Yugi, you didn't ruin the party, Tea did. Yugi, Joey found the card you wanted to give me," Yami said pausing and taking a deep breath.  
  
"Yami, I guess you know now huh?" Yugi said, his eyes cast downward.  
  
"Yugi, yes I know, and I want you to know that I love you to, I always have," Yami said smiling at his little light.  
  
"What about Tea, she told me that you belonged to her," Yugi said, his eyes filled with tears and he shivered again.  
  
Yami gathered his tired, cold, and upset light in his arms. "Yugi, she is a bitch and I finally told her off today, I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to tell you that I love you," Yami said.  
  
"Don't leave me tonight, please Yami?" Yugi said looking so hopefully.  
  
"Okay, my sweet, sweet aibou," Yami said, first he laid Yugi back down in the bed, and then taking off his shoes he too got into the warm bed.  
  
"Good night Yami," Yugi whispered.  
  
"Yami kissed Yugi on the forehead and said quietly, "I love you, good night."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
I hate Valentines Day, and I always will. This is maybe to compensate for some of my hate. 


	3. My Valentine5 years later

Love Not Lost  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh!!!!!  
  
Notes: I duno, I have been thinking about this for a while and this is a little sequel thing I have been working on. Please don't flame me!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
5 Years later  
  
Yugi drove home from work angrily. All he wanted to do today was stay home with Yami and celebrate Valentines Day; it was a special day for the two. They had confessed their love on that day.  
  
But no, he was stuck going to work and was there all day. Even worse, Yami hadn't sent him flowers or even wish him a happy valentines day or nothing!  
  
That may have been because Yugi left at five this morning but he could have called or something. Now he was stuck in traffic on the way home, it was late; he was hungry, and a bit upset at Yami for forgetting their anniversary. Yugi decided to flip on the radio to take his mind off things.  
  
"Hello, all you lovebirds and welcome back to 97.4 WAKT. We have coming up a song sent to us by a guy that called all morning, afternoon, and four minutes ago, this is a shout out to the love of his life, this light in the dark, a shout out to Yugi Motou from his Yami!!!!!!!!!!" The radio jockey said enthusiastically.  
  
"If there were no words, not was to speak, I would still hear you,  
  
If there were no tears, no way to feel inside I'd still feel for you,  
  
And even if the sun refused to shine, even if romance ran out of rhyme,  
  
You would still have my heart, until the end of time,  
  
You're all I need, my love, my valentine,  
  
All of my life, I have been waiting for, all you give you me,  
  
You opened my eyes, and showed me how to love unselfishly,  
  
I've dreamed of this a thousand times before, but in my dreams I couldn't love you more,  
  
I will give you my heart, until the end of time,  
  
You're all I need, my love, my valentine,  
  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la  
  
And even if the sun refused to shine, even if romance ran out of rhyme,  
  
You would still have me heart, until the end of time,  
  
Cause all I need, is you, my valentine  
  
You're all I need, my love, my valentine" Yugi had tears in his eyes, Yami hadn't forgot.  
  
Yugi raced home at barely legal speeds trying to get himself home to Yami as soon as he possibly could.  
  
When he pulled in he didn't even bother to shut the door to the car or the front door. He ran in and jumped on Yami.  
  
He kissed Yami senseless, while thanking him, and then kissing him some more.  
  
It was then Yugi was able to take in what Yami had done with the house. After Yugi's grandfather died he and Yami took care of the shop and house for him.  
  
There was blood red candles all around the house and a candle light dinner set up on the table for two.  
  
"Expecting someone Yami, my love?" Yugi asked as he rolled off of Yami.  
  
"Yes, and he just arrived home early for me," Yami said kissing Yugi's nose.  
  
Yugi tried to hold back the tears he had in his eyes but they eventually came streaming down. Yami took this as a bad sign and wiped them away with his thumb.  
  
"Did I do something wrong Yugi?" Yami asked as he hugged Yugi gently.  
  
"NO Yami, I was wrong, I thought you had forgotten about it because you didn't call to say anything, and I was mad, and I heard the song on the radio, thank you so much Yami, I love you," Yugi said as he tightened the grip on his love.  
  
"I love you too Yugi, I always will, never forget or doubt that okay?" Yami asked.  
  
"Okay, as long as you never forget that I love you as well," Yugi leaning into Yami's warm embrace.  
  
"Promise," Yami said, he was content, he had his love in his arms, and life was all going well!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
short little thing no? 


End file.
